


I Need You...Now

by reylolove44



Series: Extremely NSFW Reylo [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, NSFW, Naughty, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Passionate, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whispering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44
Summary: A short Reylo story. The Force bond between Ben and Rey opens up during a Resistance meeting Rey is attending. She finds it difficult to focus when Ben starts whispering passionate, naughty things that make her breath catch in her throat...Extremely NSFW.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Extremely NSFW Reylo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Distracted

It has three been months since the Battle of Exegol. Rey sits in her weekly meetings with the rest of the Resistance. She finds it more difficult to keep focus now Ben has come to live with her on the base. He saved her life on Exegol where they shared their very first kiss. She had initiated the kiss, taking Ben completely by surprise. In getting to know her, he typically isn't the kind to take the first step physically (even though he had said to her he can take whatever he wants). He treasures her, worships her. Rey can't help but blush with the care and affection he provides. She has never felt this way about anyone and knows what they have is true and real. Since his turn back to the light, Rey feels she has never been so happy.

The night they returned from Exegol, Ben and Rey stayed the night together. Nothing really happened between them. Both were exhausted from their efforts against her grandfather, Emperor Palpatine. As they had seen since touching hands back on Ahch-To, they stood together as one: a true Dyad. Smiles never left their faces the whole night. They held each other, passing soft, gentle kisses across plush lips until sleep finally took over. When they had both regained their strength, they began to explore their mutual attractions. Neither were experienced, but this didn't matter. Their love shown high above anything they tried sexually.

As Rey daydreams about her first time with Ben, she smiles as she feels the familiar pull of their connection. She sighs as she feels his warm breath tickling her neck, making the hairs stand on end. Her eyes close for a moment as she tries to remain focused on the meeting. Rey can feel Ben's smile as he presses a kiss into the crook of her neck. She stifles a moan as her eyes flick open.

Not here, Ben, she whispers through the bond. Ben chuckles in her ear. It's a sound she craves and can't ever get enough of. 

"They can't see me," he breathes, pressing another kiss against her skin. Rey shudders and feels a warm pool between her legs. His smile widens. 

"You were thinking about me?" Ben asks in a seductive whisper, kissing her behind her ear and blowing softly over the canal. 

I'm always thinking of you, Rey replies mentally through the bond. She can't risk speaking aloud for fear of everyone in the room knowing she isn't alone. Ben chuckles again and nibbles playfully at her earlobe.

"I need you, Rey," he whispers in his rich, base tone. Rey feels a tingle of desire course through her as she shifts in her seat.

"I need you now," he whispers again, this time more urgently with a nip on her neck. Rey squeals at the contact and quickly coughs to cover her involuntary noises. Ben chuckles once more as he gingerly slides a hand across Rey's shoulder. He caresses every curve available to him. A quiet moan escapes Rey's lips as she fights to keep her eyes open and aware of the meeting. Her breath catches when his hand rests gently on her mound, already pulsing with life and want. 

"I can see you need me too," Ben growls, taking her earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it before kissing up and down her jawline. He slides his hand up and down her womanhood, sighing when he feels her wetness shining through. His pants grow tighter as he risks sliding his hands inside her pants.

"Thank you, that is it for today. You are all dismissed," Finn addresses the attendees of the meeting. This pulls the focus of Ben and Rey back. Rey quickly stands up, nearly clipping Ben in the chin. She whips around and grabs him by the shirt, pulling him close for a quick, passionate kiss. 

"I'll be in our room. Meet me there," she breathes in a whisper. This makes Ben's penis quiver as their connection ends. Ben moves quickly to stand at the door, waiting for his love to come rushing into his open arms.


	2. You Are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Rey's perspective and will be the last chapter in this short story

I’m racing to get back to our quarters. Our quarters…I still cannot believe I get to say this. It still boggles my mind that we get to be together. We get to be who we who we saw we would become. My heart beats madly beneath my bouncing breasts as I finally reach the door. It opens automatically and I rush inside. As soon as it shuts, I am thrust against it by huge, strong hands I know and love. I am breathless as he silences me with his lips on mine. My arms wrap around his neck and I bring him down to my level. Kriff, I love how tall he is…

“Your speed is impressive, Rey,” Ben breathes between passionate kisses he leaves on my needy lips. 

His hands rest on the curves of my hips as his mouth moves across my jawline.

“I’ve had a great teacher,” I pant in response. 

I feel his smile before he chuckles. Oh that sound…how I could drown in the deep, rich baritone of that sound. I feel his hands beginning to move, not at all timid like it was in the beginning. This time I can feel his urgency, his undying need…it sets my soul ablaze and I feel the warmth between my legs growing stronger. As if instinct tells him, I feel his hand slide to my mound and rub it tenderly back and forth. A soft moan escapes my mouth and I hear his chuckle once more.

“Mmmm Rey, I can feel you are so wet already. Do you want me?” he growls in a low whisper. 

It makes my hair stand on end and I shudder with a raging desire. I push my hips against his hand, hoping he feels my pulsing, throbbing wetness. I grab his face and pull him into a deep kiss. I nibble on his lower lip which produces another growl from him.

“Yes, Ben. I want you…desperately,” I whisper seductively, looking into his eyes and seeing the same fire reflecting in them. 

His smile practically sends me over the edge as his hands move to my hips again. Without warning he pulls down my pants and undergarments, letting them drop to the floor. He moves his fingertips up the back of my calves and kisses his way up the front of my legs. His lips caress my tender skin as I lean against the door. I feel his breath at my opening and my body shudders in anticipation.

I feel a sly lick across my folds and my body jolts in excitement. It produces a slightly louder moan to tumble out of my mouth. Another lick makes my body shake again. A third lick. A fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh lick before I feel him finally lock onto his target. My hands move from where I was bracing them on the door to slide through his silky, wavy locks. The volume of my moans increase steadily as I feel his hands slide around to grip my ass. Ben sucks and licks expertly at my dripping womanhood. He has gotten so good at this and knows exactly how to make me feel good. I whimper when I feel his tongue leave my folds. Ben chuckles and nuzzles his large nose into my folds playfully before kissing his way from my vagina to my stomach. His fingers toy with the hem of my shirt as he moves back to a standing position.

“Lift your arms, sweetheart,” Ben whispers gently but with a tug of urgency on my shirt. 

My heart continues to thump as I immediately raise my arms towards the ceiling. Ben waists no time in pulling off my top and throwing it to the floor. He removes his own sweater and lets it drop on top of mine. I feel him move closer and I go to place my arms around his neck, wanting his chest to be pressed against mine. I gasp when he grasps both of my wrists in one hand. My eyes dart to him and he smiles wickedly as I know he sees my pure lust for him sparkling in them. I playfully try to get free and moan when he tightens his grip just enough to keep me relatively still.

“Hmmm, beautiful and feisty…that’s my Rey,” Ben purrs as he leans in to kiss me. 

His free hand rests on one of my bare breasts and begins to massage it. I hear a moan slip into my mouth from him as he rolls my nipple between his talented fingers. 

“I love when you aren’t wearing your breast wrap my darling. It saves so much time,” he growls into my ear. 

Quickly he flips me around so my chest is pressed up against the cool metal of the door. I feel his chest against my back and I moan eagerly at the contact. His hands feverishly explore my body, paying special attention to my hanging orbs I know he loves. I feel his warm breath at my ear and my breath catches.

“You are the most incredible person I know,” he coos into my ear as his hands massages both of my breasts. 

Ben squeezes them gently and I groan, pushing my ass into his hops. I moan when I feel his hardness pulsing through his pants.

“Yes, you feel it don’t you? How hard you make me? Oh Rey, you have no idea how many times I wish I could just grab you and have my way with you,” Ben growls as he slides one hand down my stomach and through my bush. 

A single finger slips into the slick folds and circles around my clit. I’m thankful he is holding me in place as his thumb trades places with his pointer finger to he can slide this finger inside me.

“I wish you…ngh…would…” I stammer as my breathing becomes more staggered. 

“Oh yeah? What would the others think?” he growls in a teasing voice. 

I pull my hands down and turn around to face him. I jump up and wrap my legs around his torso as my arms clasp around his thick neck. We are chest to chest as I gaze down at him.

“I don’t care what they think. All I want…Ben, all I need is you,” I reply with a smile. 

I feel him shudder at my response and kiss him hard and with fervor. He kisses me back as he manages to walk us over to the bed. Ben places me onto the bed, strips off his pants and he groans as I watch his penis lurch forward. It rests at attention against his stomach. I slide my legs open with a smile. A giggle escapes my lips as I watch his eyes widen. It makes my heart flutter that even with how many times we’ve been together, it always feels like the first time.

“Oh Ben…you are quite the magnificent sight,” I purr, running my fingers up his thigh and to his protrusion. 

I pull on it, stroking up and down and feeling the veiny skin shift back and forth with me. Ben grunts at the contact and I smile mischievously. I sit up on the bed and place a gentle kiss on the tip. I watch with big eyes as it shakes after the contact. I look into Ben’s face and see the pure arousal as his chest rises and falls dramatically.

“Mmmm, do you like that Ben?” I ask playfully as I kiss the tip again. 

“Ngh…uh huh…” Ben manages to spurt out. 

I giggle and kiss his tip again before sliding my tongue out to touch the silky head. I bathe his cockhead with my tongue, knowing he loves it when I do this. His moans spur me on as I take him into my mouth, suckling with a moan on his stiffness.

“Ngh…kriff, Rey…ohhhh that feels…ngh…so…good,” he stammers. 

My hand slides up and down his mighty shaft as I suck, massaging his balls when I hit the base. As he moans my lips pop off and I grin up at him.

“My my, Ben. You always taste so amazing,” I purr. 

I gasp as he suddenly pounces onto me and kisses me as we lay chest to chest. Our arms wrap around each other as our tongues find each other and begin the familiar dance we know and love.

“Oh Rey, you always taste fantastic,” he growls as he moves his lips to suck on my throat. 

I moan loudly as he marks me. I love when he does this. I spread my legs as he moves to suck on my nipples standing erect for him and only him.

“Ben, I need you inside me,” I pant breathlessly. His lips let go of my nipple with a pop and he climbs into position eagerly. 

He brushes his cockhead up and down my slit and I grip the bedsheets with a moan. Before I can ask again, he plunges inside me to the hilt. My back arches and my mouth hangs open in a stifled moan. I hear him grunt as I feel my pussy working on his pulsating member.

“Kriff, Rey…you are so tight!” Ben growls as he leans down to kiss me. 

He begins moving slowly in and out of me, keeping the pace even for now. My hands reach for his and we interlace our fingers as he places my hands beside my head. I give his hands a squeeze and he squeezes them right back.

“Ohhh my…Ben! Yes!” I exclaim between kisses. 

Ben changes his pace and begins pushing into me faster. I hear and feel his balls slapping my ass as he moves quickly in and out of me.

“Rey! Oh kriff, yes! Take it! Take my cock!” he grunts.

“I want it Ben! Give it to me!” I grunt in response. 

Ben moves even faster as my breasts sway from side to side from his efforts. His hands move to my hips as I grip his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin.

“I’m…I’m…oh kriff, I’m close, Ben!” I shout as he continues to pound into me. He leans down and kisses me passionately, never breaking his incredible stride.

“Cum with me, Rey. Cum…as…one!” he pants. I hold on tight as I feel myself growing closer to the edge of my climax.

“Ben!” I scream as I burst at once.

“Rey!” Ben screams back as he bursts at the same time. He falls onto my chest, breathing heavily as I feel our juices mixing together. 

His cock spurts inside me repeatedly as his arms snake around to pull me close. My lips find his and our kiss is soft, gentle. Our lips brush against each other over and over again as he continues to spurt inside me. I nudge him onto his back and rest on top of his chest, kissing him to my heart’s content as my pussy still keeps his manhood safe and warm. I pull back just enough to look into his eyes, pushing back his hair and smiling down at this incredible man I get to call mine.

“You are wonderful, Ben,” I whisper as I play with his hair. His smile makes me melt and I blush deeply. 

I feel his fingers tracing little hearts onto my back as our chests rise and fall as one.

“You are my life, Rey,” he whispers back. My smile grows and I lean down to kiss him again. Our love will never die.


End file.
